Jack Smith
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'14" (173 cm)|Weight = 137 lbs (43 Kg)|Address = Spring High School (Formerly) Spencer World (Purple City) (Jack Smith's house)|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Warrior, Age 236 - Age 257)|FamConnect = Chelsea (Wife) Chris (Son) Teresa (Daughter-in-law) Grace (Granddaughter)}} Jack Smith (ジャツク 史密斯'', Jakku Shǐ mì sī'') is the one of the members of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's has first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the close best friend and good ally of Henry Johnson, Bethany, Gordon Bowlers, Natasha, Freddie Garrett, Jessica, Tanya, Patrick, Bernie Snow, Giselle, Garret Timmons, Esmeralda, Gerald Lyndon, Carla, Jared Daniels, Gloria, William Brief, Helen, Bradley Dawson, Jillian, Nigel Parker, Cameron, Jacob Barrymore, Olivia, Joshua Jackson, Heather, Chad O'Donnell, Melinda, Jeremy Hudson, Christine, Franklin Kingston, Sabrina, Carl Hawkins, Donna, Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumaki. He's the husband of Chelsea and the loving father of Chris. He's also the father-in-law of Teresa and grandfather of Grace. Appearance Jack Smith is a young man of a tall, leaner build and above-average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he has the brown eyes, lightest-tan skin complexion and short, messy spiky dark brown hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Jack Smith is the good, honest, kindhearted, good-hearted, good-natured, friendly, tough, compassionate, passionate, happy, serious, beloved, loving, calm and independent personality to responsibility with his friends in adventures and to become the loving husband to his wife and good parent to his son in the Dragon Ball series and movies. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, he is a very self-centered person and he doesn't take a loss very good, he is a friendly guy and he is laid back. But he loves to train, to spend his life with his childhood sweetheart, Chelsea and he is very excited to see some one stronger than him. Jack Smith is willing to help another person and put their needs before his own in a heartbeat. He is very compassionate and sensitive and he feel the pain of others, especially if he could relate to them from personal experiences. He always think he has something to prove after a loss of his parents when he was a child as he's grew up as an orphan like his friends to make a better life for himself and everybody and he think he always needs improvement with his only son to train in martial arts and adventures. Biography Background Jack Smith is a Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Jack Smith is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Explosive Wave - Transformations Unlock Potential He's the Equipment * Twin Swords - Video Games Appearances Jack Smith is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Canna Nobutoshi (kid/preteen) * FUNimation dub: J. Michael Tatum (kid/preteen), Leraldo Anzaldua (teen/adult, most media) Battles Battles * Jack Smith, Trivia * Jack's name mean Japanese name means (ジャツク 史密斯 or Jakku Shǐ mì sī) is in English the meaning of the name Jack is: God is gracious. During the Middle Ages, Jack was so common that it was used as a general term for 'man' or 'boy'. Famous Bearer: American actor Jack Lemmon. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jack is: Supplanter. * In Polish the meaning of the name Jack is: God is gracious. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Jack is: Henry VI, Part 2' Jack Cade, a rebel. * In American the meaning of the name Jack is: Henry VI, Part 2' Jack Cade, a rebel. * It is pronounced jak. It is of Old English and Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jack is "God is gracious; he who supplants". Name based on John (Hebrew), or Jacques, the French form of Jacob (Hebrew). The name has a rugged, down-to-earth aura. Jackie is used more for girls than for boys. Actors Jackie Gleason, Jack Nicholson, Jack Black; comedian Jack Benny; exercise guru Jack LaLanne. Also form of Jackson. * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Smith is "blacksmith". Occupational name. and surname. Economist Adam Smith; Mormon leader Joseph Smith; Smithsonian founder James Smithson. Gallery cm__yoichi_senju_by_yumi_ho_dbrgb0p-fullview.jpg|Jack Smith is the husband of Chelsea and the father of Chris commission___oc_yoichi_senju_by_dannex009_d6zpjh9-pre.jpg commission___yoichi_senju_set_by_dannex009_d751qic-pre.png commission___yoichi_senju_character_sheet_by_dannex009_d7zdp04-pre.png commission___yoichi_senju_1_by_vicio_kun_dcqpubi-fullview.png commission___dark_room_by_dannex009_d8186ls-pre.jpg commission___brain_freeze_by_dannex009_d7ysavj-1.jpg commission___yoichi_senju_2_by_vicio_kun_dcr63wr-fullview.jpg DBZ oc Jack Smith by supremedark-d5g728b.jpg cm_eviro_by_daikai_dd6rjx5-pre.jpg References * Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 * Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased